Developing a device that may be operated by thinking without requiring any physical action has attracted attention of many researchers and corporations. While some devices have been demonstrated by some research organizations and corporations, yet these devices are in a very nascent state of development and often fail to perform for a number of reasons. One reason being that these devices are not truly cognitive operated devices instead these devices are concentration based devices. That is to operate these devices a user must concentrate hard for operating these devices. Another limitation with these devices is that the devices require heavy a headgear that a user must wear for using the device, some of such devices are NUEROSKY®, EMOTIVE®, CNET®, BRAINDRIVER®, NECOMIMI AND SHIPPO®. Another limitation with these devices is that, these devices fail to perform in real time.
Most devices attempt to achieve cognition-based operation often rely on catching waves emitted by the brain of a user. Captured waves are analyzed to identify a pattern in a processor. The pattern of the waves emitted by the brain is indicative of desire of the user. If the pattern corresponds to a predetermined wave pattern, the processor generates a command to operate the device. However, such systems or devices have a number of limitations, for example, the waves emitted by the brain are so weak that to catch this wave a user must wear a headgear and all the sensor required to catch the waves must be either be touch the brain of the user or must be in within the headgear at a very close proximity of the brain. Therefore, such devices require a user to wear a crown-like headgear which is often not practical. Furthermore, even with the headgear often these devices fail to perform. This is because for generating a wave pattern that has sufficient strength that may be captured, and has desired pattern— that is capable of cognitive commanding a device to operate— the user must concentrate hard. At least because of this reason, the cognitively operated devices have limited the users having extra-ordinary concentration power. Further these devices pre-configuration of device in which wave pattern corresponding to a command must be captured and recorded and the commands is selected only when wave patter is received.